


气宇轩扬/二十九

by hunhun9



Category: qyxy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunhun9/pseuds/hunhun9





	气宇轩扬/二十九

阆苑琼楼，怎及小会幽欢意趣。  
那颗榕堪称十围之木，背面不知是为哪个小儿绑的一只秋千，玛瑙藤很是结实，两股从高处垂下连接极大的一张软皮，四条腿晃晃悠悠，拥搂着静看天边星斗。  
强壮些的那一条，时而点地撑高秋千，时而去触碰另一对白细些的。却是一时撑得过高，骇得白细一双腿瑟缩起来，急喊着停。  
“害怕了么？”王皓轩鼻尖去蹭怀中人仰头。  
“没...”  
未等说完，宋继扬被捏起下巴唇舌交战开来，唇瓣追逐下王皓轩早等不及，索性托他臀部一把扶在腿上，王皓轩微仰，秋千垫恰好支撑背部，晚风流萤，美人在怀。  
筋络分明一双大手，两指一拉腰带，睡袍应然敞开，宫腰纤细，两朵朱红。  
宋继扬不惯野外袒露，看向身后不远处还有屋中燃着灯，扯扯睡袍护住身后，背影看去只翩翩藕色缎子垂落一地，却突然被胸前异样感受逼转回头。  
两指捻搓胸前朱红，眼中黑如墨，又弥漫连天大火：“不准看别人。”  
宋继扬最怕这处刺激，痒着说不完整：“我怕...有...有人，你别捏了。”眉眼蹙着，隐隐不安得很。  
王皓轩爱极他慌张着娇媚样子，手中上下游移，探进袍后抚摸不止，口中细品小巧乳尖，粗声呢喃：“我想在这。”  
宋继扬惊着拍他一掌：“好下流！什么时候动这歪脑筋。”  
王皓轩帮他提提滑落半腰的罗裳，重挂肩上，倒是诚实：“白日你我在此处推搡时就想了。”  
虽是也想他至极，但想着被他属下瞧到这一出，怎不令宋继扬羞臊难忍。  
可他这般直言倒也可爱，手中不安分的留恋，能从指尖、呼吸、身下觉出他急切，偏又撑着不肯用强，只睁圆双大眼睛恳切着看，竟比小狗儿还要怜人。  
宋继扬受不住这个，抬手臂蒙住自己双眼，点了点头。  
王皓轩感激似的哼出一声，温柔拢宋继扬腿间粉白阳锋，另一手探入臀缝，一心一意，垂眼帘，睫毛落下浓黑一片，宋继扬直立着上半身，瞧着越觉真挚可爱，不由自己也染了火苗。  
牵开王皓轩身前手，主动拨出他硕大一根来与自己的并在一处，宋继扬最喜玩弄那龙根之下沉甸甸一包圆润，每每轻抚慢磨，王皓轩就会唇齿打抖，再以掌心包裹孔眼一搓揉，王皓轩定然失控。  
果不其然，王皓轩倒吸一口，转眼托起那纤腰一举，下一瞬已然站于身后，将宋继扬倒趴着扔在秋千之上，宋继扬不防备，下意识怕滑落在地，未来及抓稳秋千，翘臀上就被掀开衣物挨了重一掌。  
缎袍只臂上挂着些盖住腰，香肩若隐若现，下面又被扯得春光尽露，王皓轩只看得满目狂花乱絮，月色星姿也不及美人诱态万分之一。  
宋继扬察觉到了他的失控，怕是此处晃荡着摇摇欲坠，欲要起身，腰就被一掌按住，却是力大无穷动弹不得，腿也被大分着按于秋千上，臀间粗大狰狞物已在上下磨蹭，宋继扬只好紧抓那翘起一点的秋千背以作支撑。  
身后鼻息粗重，宋继扬感到热气与夜风一同吹拂在裸露敏感处，不由有些瑟缩，紧闭起身体，眼睛也不敢睁，却没有等到想象中的庞然大物。  
湿热的舔舐，吻如同冬日阳，落在白皙的膝窝、腿根与敏感处。  
宋继扬全身被暖流激过，脚趾都蜷缩起来，他古怪的想要落泪：“傻啊你，不用的啊...直接，直接那个。”  
背后的热气顺着脊柱传到耳中：“我不想你害怕。”  
摇摇欲坠的感觉消失了，宋继扬乖巧趴伏着，无需不安，他知道自己在最安全的地方。迎身体过去，身后的一冲，不疼，而是久违了的，全身每一个失落、孤独、苦痛都被撑满，都被安慰。  
天作之合，每一丝空隙，每一块皮肤，都是契合的，好风光正在系人心处。  
秋千随着越来越快的节奏摆动，男子交合的身影在月下投出曼妙美景，宋继扬娇喘连连，昏昏然达到极乐之境；身后人爱极欲极，他实在太想他了。  
情长只嫌夜短，情欲沾了满心满身，远处鸡鸣，还是吻不够看不够。  
宋继扬许久才停下抽搐的身体，理智渐渐回到脑中，竟不知什么时候，两人早滚在了一边草地上，更不知王皓轩的黑色宽袍，是如何垫在自己身下的。  
王皓轩静静等他双目中空洞迷茫到小脑袋转来转去打量，才四目相对，笑了出来。


End file.
